A. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to multi-part boxes for holding items related to a loved one or to memorialize an event. The boxes bear indicia on a top surface so that when the boxes are joined in a pre-determined orientation, the indicia of the combined boxes cooperate to create a single pre-determined image. The image is a symbol. The Invention is also a method for using the multi-part boxes.
B. Description of the Related Art
Containers having multiple compartments are known in the prior art. The Invention is not taught by the prior art.